Conventional petrol and diesel internal combustion engines produce not only hazardous exhaust gases but also convert about 50% of the fuel during the combustion process into heat which is not used to drive the engine, but must be eliminated by cooling in order to avoid overheating the engine. Furthermore, the engines require extensive technical complexity for a crank shaft, cam shaft and valves, which incur costs, are subject to wear and increase the weight.